A Grande Busca
by Maioki
Summary: Atenção 2: Esse fic apresenta excesso de carinhas felizes de msn, idéias muito idiotas, um escritor fracassado, um narrador burro, personagens que não me pertencem,
1. Chapter 1

**A Grande Busca.**

**ATENÇÃO: NÃO LEIA ESSE FIC!**

_Atenção 2: Esse fic apresenta excesso de carinhas felizes de msn, idéias muito idiotas, um escritor fracassado, um narrador burro, personagens que não me pertencem, e um Atenção 2 claramente extraído do desenho South Park, portanto, recomenda-se que não deva ser lido por ninguém. _

_Declaimer: Praticamente todos os personagens a seguir não me pertencem, mas sim pertencem a si mesmos, pois são todos pessoas de um forum, os que pertencem não são famosos e provavelmente serão odiados por todos._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- **

"Oh! Rósea tarde de um crepúsculo amarelado, em que a flâmula de toda a glória de um vil azul do céu finito, do começo ao final de um dia, é banido pelas confusas cores do entardecer glorioso" Sentado sobre uma pedra Maioki assim pensava, quando, não menos que subitamente, uma dor intensa, causada por um chute, bem no meio das suas costas, interrompe tais pensamentos, uma voz conhecida soa atrás dele:

-Pare com isso! Você não é pago para pensar! ¬¬ - A voz trata-se, obviamente, de Faye, que caminhava junto com sua marida, Lyra, pelos campos fluffys floridos do Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário.

-Espera aí, mas o Maioki por acaso pensa? Ô.o... – soou a voz de Lyra até então quieta.

-Claro que penso! – respondeu Maioki, entendendo, astuciosamente, que dirigia-se a ele tal xingamento. – ontem mesmo escrevi duas poesias de como a vida é solitária sem amigos TT...mas como é muito melhor sem eles òó  Lado Rebelde desconhecido. /Obs: esse Rebelde nada tem a ver com aquela coisa mexicana.

-Boa observação, Lyra . - diz Jéssi que acabava de surgir do nada – aliás como seu cabelo está bonito hoje ¬

-Ei, vocês simplesmente surgem do chão para me encher? – grita Maioki, ainda rebelde.

-Na verdade sim! – diz Shaka, misteriosamente, saindo do chão.

-E qual o motivo dessas estranhas visitas do nada? – confronta contra o narrador a própria pessoa que está escrevendo.

-Nada, Monha! – fala Ayumi saindo detrás de uma árvore até então não citada e sequer notada. – é uma fic Non-sense, não leu ali no começo as recomendações? XP XD uisahuihuhhujjjuhujuhujhjuhhuj

-Na verdade tem um objetivo sim! – diz Wanda que já estava na cena sem ninguém perceber.

-Sim, continua Faye - mostrando que não é apenas Maioki que tem mais que uma fala na Fic – sem que ninguém notasse eu e a Lyra, as Deusas, as poderosas, as magestrais, as imperiais, as Super-mega-Blaster Fodásticas – todo mundo, menos a Lyra, Faye e Jéssi dormem – as Poderosas... – 30 min de elogios depois – estamos muito doentes e precisamos que vocês, nossos Súditos, achem a cura!

-Ahn...eu não sou súdito, to aqui de bicão mesmo o – Maioki.

-É sim :D – responde Lyra.

-Sou não ùú – Re-responde Maioki.

-É sim :D – re-responde Lyra.

-Sou não ùú – re-re-responde Maioki.

Alguns bons Re-re-re-respondes depois...

-Tudo bem, eu vou mesmo assim, eu to entediado mesmo! – retruca Maioki para finalizar a discussão.

-Sim, agora que todos concordaram...para curar as Donas do Mundo, as... – começava Faye novamente.

-Amor, seja direta. – Lyra interrompia.

-Certo – continua – apenas uma coisa pode nos curar! Vocês terão que achar o Santo Graal! Com seu conteúdo Dark-Fluffy, apenas ele pode nos curar!

-E qual é tal conteúdo místico que forma tal líquido tão vital para a sobrevivência de nossas imperiais donas? – Estranhamente interpela Shaka.

-Eu sei - responde Ayumi - provavelmente é vodka XD

-Não! – Lyra grita inconformada – embora eu quisesse que fosse, não é. É uma mistura de Flores e Sangue.

-Deus! Quão nobre é tal mistura! Que possuí um aroma doce, ao mesmo tempo tão vigoroso e de uma vitalidade vitalícia, que os deuses saúdam nossas princesas e donas desse mundo, que tudo de bom esteja contido em tal líquido! E mais, nem que eu tenha que arriscar meu próprio corpo e sangue, desde as partes mais Fluffys até os locais mais Sanguinários desse mundo, eu encontrarei esse Santo Graal e trarei para as duas! – Bravo Jéssi!

-E o Emmy vai para... – todos.

-Certo... – alguém.

-E o que estão esperando? – Lyra e Faye – vocês não são pagos pra ficarem aqui parados esperando!

-Certo! – gritam os demais! – partamos então em busca do Santo Graal o/

-Musical sobre a procura, todos, até os animais, dançando- o/o/o

-Cópia das coisas da Disney a parte...-

Sem titubear muito e provavelmente pela falta de programas decentes na TV, todos saem à procura de tal Cálice. Durante o caminho todos se dividem para vasculharem todos os recantos e cantos do Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Shaka: Com certeza eu irei encontrar o Santo Graal!

Desconhecido: Falando com quem Senhor? – uma criança com roupas esfarrapadas o interpela.

Shaka: Sozinho! Algum problema? ¬¬

Criança: Não! Nenhum Senhor! É que seu rosto me é conhecido...

Shaka: Claro que é criança! Eu sou Shaka! Filho das donas desse mundo.

Criança: Nossa! Que honra! E eu sou Akito, eu era Deus em outro lugar, mas misteriosamente a anta que ta escrevendo a história me tacou aqui no meio.

Shaka: Deus do céu! Que história triste a sua! T-T

Akito: Muito, não? i.i

Shaka: Sim! Mas estranho...eu podia jurar que você era mais velho...

Akito: E eu era, mas o narrador burro me descreveu errado agora eu tenho essa aparência de 10 anos de idade.

Shaka: Sua história é realmente trágica X,D só falta me dizer que é mulher e foi criada como homem XD

Akito: Ahn..."

No meio da conversa surge outra criança e essa nem famosa era.

Criança Não famosa e por enquanto sem nome: Akito! Vêm almoçar!

Akito: Desculpa, mas agora eu tenho que ir...aliás, você quer ir almoçar conosco? Tem pouca comida, a pouca comida que tem é amplamente dividida em 70 pessoas, chegando a ter dias em que há brigas entre as mesmas por um farelo que seja, mas mesmo assim, você aceita a refeição? D

Shaka: Claro, porque não?

Akito: Ok T-T

Chegam até o local aonde se encontrava a casa de Akito, misteriosamente dentro de um barraco 3x4 moravam 70 pessoas, todas órfãs de pai e mãe, dividiam o almoço e olham feio quando Shaka entra, entretanto outra coisa lhe chama a atenção.

Shaka: Quem fez essas pinturas? – a parede da barraca estava cheia delas.

Levanta-se um garoto em meio aos outros 70.

Garoto em meio aos outros 70: Fui eu! Ò.ó

Shaka: ò.ó

Garoto: ò.ó

Shaka: Ò.ó

Garoto: ò.Ó

Shaka: Ò.Ó

Garoto: ó.ò...ok, você venceu.

-Aplausos-

Shaka: Garoto! Qual é o seu nome?

Garoto: Eu me chamo Garoto mesmo!

Shaka: Este desenho está muito bom! Porém seria melhor assim! – Shaka saca um lápis, até então oculto, e faz alguns rápidos rabiscos na parede. Todos ficam estáticos.

Garoto: Oh...você realmente é o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus!

70 Garotos, mais Akito: Por Favor, seja nosso mestre!

Shaka: Não sei, não sei se posso...tenho que procurar pelo Santo Graal...

Garoto: Lá fora tem um urso que come gente.

Shaka: Desculpem minhas rainhas, mas meu amor por essas crianças me reterá por aqui...

-Crianças Felizes-

70 Garotos: E você matará o Urso?

Shaka: Calados todos desenhando!

-Shaka Fora da procura-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

A 5 passos e 3 minutos do local inicial está Maioki.

Maioki: Eu vou achar o Santo Graal!

-Marimbondos Brigando-

Maioki: Nossa! Marimbondos Brigando, legal!

-Maioki Fora da procura-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Enquanto isso, nos campos do Castelo Dark e Fluffy.

Lyra: Faye, nós realmente estamos doentes?

Faye: Doentes? Que nada! Aquilo foi só pretexto...

Lyra: Pretexto para que?

Faye: Oras...pra ficarmos apenas eu e você aqui BOAHAHAHA

Lyra: E porque...

Faye: Simples...tem uma coisa muito indecente que nós vamos fazer nessa ausência...

Lyra sai correndo pelos campos floridos em direção ao Castelo em si e Faye correndo atrás, ambas sorrindo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Ayumi estava correndo alucinadamente à procura do Santo Graal, na verdade tinha esperanças de que fosse Vodka o conteúdo e não aquela besteira de Sangue e Flores. Quando algo lhe chama a atenção.

Ayumi: Esse...eu...eu não conhecia...esse Bar eu nunca havia visto antes!

Cena: Dentro do Bar várias pessoas bebendo e se divertindo, do nada a porta, dessas de faroeste, se abre, entra nela uma moça morena. Todos ficam quietos e a fitam. A pessoa que acabava de entrar bate a mão no balcão.

Ayumi: Doeu...eu quero uma Vodka! Òó

Balconista: De que cor?

Ayumi: Da cor normal de Vodka!

Todos: Oh!

Balconista tremendo: Tudo bem... – serve.

-Espere! - Grita uma moça - Sirva para mim também.

Todos: Ohhh!

-Eu também quero! – grita outra.

Ayumi: Meu nome é Ayumi, quem são vocês!

Kitsune: Meu nome é Kitsune e você não é páreo para a minha pessoa!

Nami: E o meu nome é Nami, já vi o Diabo, já convivi com um homem-borracha e já fui alvo de 80 dos Hentais de One-Piece. – Obs: Esses Dados não tem bases na realidade, mas não se desanimem fãs da Nami, a porcentagem parece ser quase essa mesmo o/

Ayumi: Pois eu duvido muito! Não conheço quem possa ganhar de mim em tal disputa!

Kitsune: Pois Fica Valendo! Eu ganho!

Nami: Dependendo da Aposta eu to dentro!

Ayumi: Fica valendo o Santo Graal! Quem ganhar leva ele para casa!

Kitsune: Ok, em todo caso dá pra vender!

Nami: To dentro! Ò.ó

Balconista: Então que comece a Grande Disputa! – Servindo 3 copos ao mesmo tempo...Tam –

-Ayumi Fora da Busca-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Percorrendo as partes Sanguinárias do Mundo a pessoa mais provável de achar o Santo Graal andava firme com passos decididos.

Jéssi: Eu vou achar! Eu vou achar o Santo Graal!

Botan: Achar o que?

Jéssi: Botan, o que você faz por aqui!

Botan: Oras, estou coletando informações para dominar o Mundo.

Jéssi: Mas eu não deixarei! Òó aposto que procura o Santo Graal para escondê-lo!

Botan: Valeu pela Dica! Pois agora é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

Jéssi: Oras! Mas eu encontrarei primeiro!

Botan: Não! Eu encontrarei!

Jéssi: Eu!

Botan: Eu!

Jéssi: EU!

Botan: EU!

Jéssi: EU! Ò.ó

Botan: EU! Ò.ó

….

5 Dias depois...

Jéssi: Eu!

Botan: Eu!

Jéssi: EU!

Botan: Eu!

…

-Jéssi e Botan fora da Busca-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

E no castelo Dark e Fluffy.

Lyra: Faye! Não agüento mais!

Faye: Nossa, eu também não! Você me deixou toda lambuzada!

Lyra: Acho que nunca usei tanto a língua em toda minha vida!

Faye: Eu também!

Lyra: Mas pelo menos foi muito bom! – sorriu maliciosamente.

Faye: De fato...na presença dos nossos súditos nós nunca poderíamos fazer algo assim!

Lyra: Poizé! Imagina que indecência fazer na frente deles!

Faye: Rainhas como nós não podem, eles até fazem entre si direto, mas nós não podemos!

Lyra: Poizé! Imagina fazer brigadeiro na frente dos outros, coisa mais indecente para duas rainhas...

Faye: Poizé! De fato...me passa mais uma colher...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Após muitos dias andando Wanda estava cansada.

Wanda: Por Deus! Não acho essa coisa...aliás tanta confusão por um copo maldito.

Alguém: Copo não, Wanda, Cálice.

A mulher vira-se atenta e nota um rapaz moreno sentado sob uma pedra alta.

Wanda: Quem é você!

Vando: Meu nome é Vando! Eu sou um Ficwriter!

Wanda: E o que fazes aqui, Vando, o Ficwriter?

Vando: Procuro inspiração para terminar uma Fic minha!

Wanda: E sobre o que Vando, o Ficwriter, costuma escrever sobre?

Vando: Vando escreve sobre Bleach, já tem uma coleção completa com todos os casais, mais casais extra-oficiais!

Wanda: Não creio nisso, oh Vando, o ficwriter, prove-me que o que você diz não é mentira!

Vando: Pois eu provo de fato! Veja, Tome – joga varias folhas para Wanda.

Wanda: Ao todo seu Fic tem 704 Páginas?

Vando: Sim, esse é o prelúdio do casal Ukitake e Unohana!

Wanda: ...e você escreve tudo em letras grandes e vermelhas!

Vando: Sim! Causa impacto visual!

Wanda: Estou apaixonada!

Vando: Eu também!

Wanda: Miau?

Vando: Miau!

-Wanda e Vando, que sequer estava procurando, fora da Busca-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Siren Sorento, que a principio não fora mencionado no começo da Fic, procurava o Santo Graal.

Siren: Quando eu achar isso vou jogar todo o líquido fora, colocar veneno no lugar e dar para a Lyra beber! – Falava consigo mesmo, tranqüilo e calmo.

Velho Sábio: Garoto! Vejo que procuras por algo, concedo-lhe um desejo, você achará atrás dessas rochas o que almejas encontrar! Então diga-me, o que você procura?

Siren: Procuro por Sexo! – esquecendo-se em um átimo de segundo do Santo Graal.

Velho Sábio: Pois pode ir, atrás dessas rochas achará o que tanto almejas!

Siren: Obrigado, Oh Velho Sábio!

Siren corre esperançoso para detrás da rocha em que se encontrava o velho e encontra dois ursos pandas fazendo Sexo.

Siren: Velho Filho da P...!

-Depois da decepção. Siren fora da Busca-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

-5 Anos se passam desde o começo da procura.-

Lyra: Não agüento mais!

Faye: Eu também não, to passando muito mal!

Lyra: Também, 5 anos seguidos comendo apenas brigadeiro...

Faye: E o que será que aconteceu? Todos foram, nenhum deles voltou.

Lyra: E justo agora que nós REALMENTE precisamos daquela porcaria de Cálice...

Faye: Sobrou alguém?

Lyra: Nossa, pensando bem..a Yami...

Faye, sem titubear: YAMI!

Yami aparece correndo: Pois não? "

Faye: Yami! Todos partiram em busca do Santo Graal, porém ninguém voltou, nós precisamos que você também parta em busca do mesmo!

Yami: Mas como é esse Santo Graal?

Lyra: Ai Criatura! É um Cálice feito de Ouro e dentro tem um líquido feito de Sangue e Flores.

Yami: Ah...esse aqui ao lado da panela de Brigadeiro? – um cálice com uma etiqueta escrita "Santo Graal"

Lyra e Faye: ESSE MESMO! O.O

E aí acaba a grande saga em busca do Santo Graal.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Lyra e Faye, após terminada a busca, decidem parar de comer brigadeiro, atualmente não fazem mais comida em casa e todos os dias saem para comer fora.

Yami, por ter achado o cálice, recebe como recompensa a panela de brigadeiros e fica muito feliz com isso.

Após assistir por alguns minutos os Pandas fazerem Sexo, Siren recebe um prêmio do Greenpeace por salvar os pandas da extinção. Atualmente escreve novelas hentai.

Wanda e Vando, casaram-se, atualmente ambos escrevem fics de Bleach, e tiveram um filho chamado Ichigo.

Jéssi e Botan ainda estão disputando na base do "Eu", atualmente as duas viraram ponto de atração turístico, as crianças adoram tirar fotos ao lado das duas.

Ayumi, Kitsune e Nami ainda não perderam a aposta, segundo a lenda os fígados das três adquiriram poderes especiais. A conta para o balconista passou um pouco da definição de mol.

Maioki, após uma sucessão de eventos, tornou-se o rei dos Marimbondos.

Dedicado a ensinar crianças a fazer desenhos decentes Shaka funda e começa a administrar um orfanato, logo o mesmo se torna uma escola que começa a extorquir dinheiro das crianças.

-Fim-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- **

É isso XD...por favor não joguem pedras nesse pobre Ficwriter...espero que tenham gostado XD

Abraço o


	2. Parte II

**Em Busca dos integrantes da Busca do Cálice Sagrado...**

**Ou simplesmente: Parte II**

Em um canto da mansão, quase adormecendo a rainha do nada interroga a si mesma, depois se vira para sua marida.

Lyra: Faye, nunca lhe ocorreu de resgatar os integrantes que sumiram em busca do Cálice Sagrado?

Faye: Até que sim, quando você está fora e a minha dor nas costas volta, eu até que sinto falta deles...

Lyra: E por acaso você já cogitou de nós sairmos daqui e irmos à busca deles?

Faye: Mas... pra que tanto trampo?

Lyra: Pelo sentimento de tê-los de volta?

Faye: Pra que sentimentos? ¬."

Lyra: Faye, nosso castelo anda imundo e as lhamas estão quase morrendo de fome...

Faye: Deixe estar, deixe estar...

Lyra: Faye...nós estamos quase pobres pela falta de muitos súditos mais próximos no confisco dos impos...

Faye: Por Deus!! Seria algo desumano deixar nosso rebanho de queridos amigos e súditos tão desamparados! Precisamos resgatá-los!

Lyra: Mas...

Faye: Agora!

Enfim, decididas de retomarem aquilo que lhes foi tirado e com forte sentimento nobre no coração as rainhas decidem reunir um grupo de resgate com quem estivesse disponível.

Faye: Yami! Você será responsável pela parte sul! ¬."

Yami: Ok! ò.ó

Faye: Hauser! Você será responsável pela parte pós-setentrional meridiana inter costa!

Hauser: Claro Srta ;D

Lyra: Ling! Você irá para o Norte!

Ling: Sim! \o/

Lyra: Chibi! Você vai para a parte oeste!

Chibi: Sim! ò.ó

Faye: Agora desinfetem da nossa frente! Quero que os achem, eu e Lyra também iremos!

Lyra: Vão!

E com um movimento rápido todos somem, menos Ling que ainda não aprendera esse efeito especial.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Yami andava preocupada e com muito receio. Tivera muito medo, mas notara que não fora apenas com ela que se dera o infortúnio grave.

Yami: Não faço a menor idéia do que eu tenho que procurar! T.T

E de fato tinha sua razão, apressadas em mandar um grupo de resgate as duas imperatrizes haviam se esquecido de dizer o que exatamente era para ser procurado, o que causava a aflição da garota.

Yami: O jeito é esfriar a cabeça e tomar um refresco!

Ela entra em um bar afastado de onde estivera, era um bar que nunca notara antes, mas não tinha porque se preocupar com isso. Teve receio, mas ao entrar as pessoas não olharam para ela. Concentravam-se em uma disputa que acontecia no balcão.

Nami: Ainda não desisto! Ò.ó– gritou.

Kitsune: Podem ter se passado insólitos muitos anos (ela não sabe quantos (e nem eu)) mas ainda não desisto da disputa! Ò.ó

Ayumi: E muito menos eu! Ò.ó

Yami: Nossa! Que surpresa há anos que não te via Ayumi!

Ayumi: Quem é você? Ô.o

Yami: Yami!! Impossível que tenha se esquecido! X,D

Ayumi: Yami, eu estou bebendo vodka direto a mais de 4 anos, espera mesmo que eu vá te receber sóbria? ¬¬

Yami não soube responder.

Ayumi: Fora isso o que fazes garota? ;D

Yami: Não sei...nossas rainhas me mandaram procurar uma coisa! Mas eu não sei o que é!

Ayumi: Ahh... anos atrás elas me mandaram atrás do Santo Graal! Creio que seja pra você procurar pelo mesmo!

Yami: Mas, de novo? – Yami pergunta inconformada.

Ayumi: Minha filha, nós apenas cumprimos aquilo que somos mandadas!

Yami: Certo...

Yami olha ao redor e logo exaspera-se.

Yami: Mas, ali está o Santo Graal! – apontando para uma mesa um cálice com a etiqueta "Santo Graal"

Ayumi: Por deus é mesmo! Vamos levar agora mesmo para as rainhas!

Nami e Kitsune: Então você perdeu! – gritam vitoriosas – e o cálice vai ficar sendo disputada por nós duas!

Ayumi: É mesmo! Esqueci que eu havia apostado o Cálice! ;.;

Yami: Então vamos voltar de mãos vazias? T.T

Ayumi: Sim T.T

Yami olha novamente ao redor.

Yami: Nossa! Ali tem outro Santo Graal! O.O – apontando para outro cálice em tais condições.

Ayumi: É mesmo! Vamos levar esse!

Nome do Bar: Bar do Santo Graal.

Status da desaparecida Ayumi: Recuperada, porém com uma incrível ressaca de alguns bons anos e trabalho escravo para pagar divida de alguns mols ao bar!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Hauser, apesar de não saber o que era para ser procurado estava com um problema diferente do de Yami. Não sabia aonde exatamente seria a parte "pós-setentrional meridiana inter costa" pela qual deveria seguir e, por isso, não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Porém logo encontra um humilde e pobre, muito pobre, orfanato. Uma criança o interpela.

Criança: Quem raios é você? Ò.ó E o que quer nas nossas terras?

Hauser: Saquear, roubar que seja... tem alguma garota por aqui rapazinho?

A criança sente medo.

Criança: Não...mas em todo caso nós temos um mestre e mentor que é muito bom para nós! Creio que você deva falar com ele!

Hauser: Por acaso eu tenho cara de Yaoi? ¬¬

Criança: Não! i.i – ainda com medo – mas ele sabe melhor o que é uma garota!

Hauser: E aonde ele mora?

Criança: Ali! – apontando para uma mansão de três andares. – agora com licença que nós temos que trabalhar na lavoura do nosso mestre Shaka.

Hauser rapidamente tem lembranças desse nome e se dirige até a mansão.

Hauser: Shaka! – gritando à porta. – porque de um mundo de tantas garotas fui encontrar justo um dos raros garotos – lembra de reclamar consigo mesmo enquanto esperava.

Rapidamente Shaka sai da casa e sorri contente.

Shaka: Que surpresa! Há tempos não via e nem conversava com alguém quase da minha idade!

Hauser: Então, to com um problema... você sabe aonde é a parte "pós-setentrional meridiana inter costa" ou como pelo menos me dirigir a ela?

Shaka: Oh céus! É justamente pelo caminho que me impede de sair daqui!

Hauser: Como assim? X,D

Shaka: Sim! Fica nos domínios de uma pessoa que me causa muito medo!

Hauser: Por Deus! E quem é tal pessoa?

Shaka: A parte que você procura fica...bem em direção – e fala com ar sombrio – do castelo da Pipe o.o

Hauser: Ah, sim, minha esposa...

Shaka: Não me mate! X,D Por favor!

Hauser: ...

Shaka: ...

Hauser: ... ô.o

Shaka: ... o.ô

Hauser: Quer que eu te acompanhe de volta até o castelo? Ô.o

Shaka: Por favor! X,D

Status do desaparecido Shaka: Recuperado!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Ling andava pela parte Norte. Também não sabia o que procurava, mas não se preocupava muito com isso, na hora certa tinha uma estranha certeza de que saberia o que seria. Logo é interpelada por um velho senhor... o Velho Sábio (Por falta de nome melhor)

Velho Sábio: O que procuras garota?

Ling:... Não sei – responde sorrindo.

Velho Sábio: Vamos meiga garota! \o Deve ter algo que esteja procurando!

Ling: Não, é sério, eu realmente não sei – responde sorrindo.

Velho Sábio: Ahh eu sei que deve ter alguma coisa! É instinto! Vamos diga! o/

Ling: Mas, eu to dizendo a verdade! Eu realmente não sei – com sorriso menor no rosto.

Velho Sábio: Abra seu coração para mim! Você terá o que procura atrás dessa pedra...O que é?

Black Ling: Já disse que não sei seu velho #¨¨&(( (Censurado) e outra, não tem cantada melhor não?

Velho Sábio: O.O...mas...tem certeza? – insiste.

Black Ling: Agora você me fez perder a paciência! – Black Ling espanca e sem querer mata o velho sábio.

Status do Desaparecido Siren Sorento: Um Velho Sábio morto.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Lyra seguia contente e saltitante pelos campos floridos.

Lyra: Até que é divertido sair de casa para recuperar os membros perdidos na busca do Cálice!

Subitamente encontra uma passagem de algo diferente de tudo que ela já havia visto.

Lyra: Nossa! O que será isso?

Entra na passagem.

Voz sombria: Quem está entrando nos meus domínios?

Lyra: Cara! Essa frase clichê de Senhor dos Anéis... só pode ser... Maioki!

Maioki: Uou, é você Lyra? Gostou do meu império? Aqui eu sou o rei dos marimbondos! Hehehe ù.ú

Lyra: Muito legal :D agora deixa de ser emo e volta para o castelo!

Maioki: Como ousas falar isso no meu reino? Ò.ó

Lyra pega um inseticida escondido e mata os marimbondos.

Maioki: Céus! Você matou meu reino!! X,D

Lyra: Volta agora? ;D

Maioki: Tem comida quente lá?

Lyra: Se você esquentá-la... \o

Maioki: Ok, volto \o

Status do Desaparecido Maioki: Recuperado!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Faye: Um parque de diversões? Aqui? ¬."

Fora justamente isso que encontrara no meio de seu caminho e praticamente impedindo a passagem.

Faye pergunta para alguém qualquer: Ei, você, desde quando tem esse parque aqui?

Transeunte Qualquer: É bem recente na verdade, foi uma idéia de um empresário aew ;D

Faye: Não perguntei de quem foi a idéia ¬¬

Transeunte Qualquer: Mas...;.;

Faye: Sem "mas"! – dizendo isso entra no parque (sem pagar) e assusta-se com o que vê. – Koneko?

Koneko: Faye! Não sabia que você curtia parques de diversão!

Faye: Não curto diversão! ¬¬

Koneko: Mas então curte parque! \o/

Faye: Parque é a parte que paga imposto, diversão é a parte que vocês recebem... é gosto de parque sim...

Koneko: Mas, sabe o mais interessante daqui?

Faye: O quê?

Koneko: Olha a atração principal! – aponta para o centro do parque aonde tinham duas figuras já conhecidas.

Botan: Eu! Ò.ó

Jéssi: Eu! ò.Ó

Botan: Eu! Ò.ó

…

Faye: Jéssi, Botan! Eu procurava vocês mesmo! Venha, voltem para o Castelo!

As duas, porém, não dão ouvidos.

Faye: Anda! Voltem!

Ainda sem resposta, continuam brigando. Uma criança vem e pede.

Criança dirigindo-se à Faye: Pode tirar uma foto minha com elas?

Faye: Vai pro inferno! – sem olhar pra criança que sai chorando, correndo desesperada. – pelo visto só tem um jeito... – faz então um gesto de coitada – meu deus, como eu sou gorda e feia /o\

Jéssi vira-se na hora: Por deus! Não é, você é magnânima, linda a escultura mais nobre de uma jovem e...

Botan: Ah! Perdeu!

Faye Curiosa: Perdeu o quê?

As duas depois de pensar um pouco: Não faço a menor idéia ô.o...

Status das desaparecidas Jéssi e Botan: Recuperadas, porém com sérios problemas psicológicos! E Koneko que nunca se soube o que fazia lá no parque.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Assim como os demais Chibi também sofria o problema de não saber o que procurava ao certo, porém tinha uma estranha certeza de que deveria ser sua amada Ayumi. Logo alguém chega por trás dela e lhe dá um abraço escandaloso.

Wanda: Chibi! Quanto tempo não vejo alguém do castelo!

Chibi: Wanda! Que Saudades! Você por acaso não sabe aonde eu posso encontrar a Ayumi?

Wanda: Não faço a menor idéia! \o

Chibi: Ela sumiu por tanto tempo ;.;

Wanda: Pobre de você! T.T

Chibi: Aliás, você também sumiu... por que não volta para o Castelo?

Wanda: Muitas coisas aconteceram, muita coisa importante me prende aqui agora... sabe, eu casei com um homem chamado Vando e nós tivemos um filho chamado Ichigo...

Chibi: Que legal! – grita contente.

Wanda: É... mas o Vando ficou louco depois de começar a escrever fics de Star Wars e o Ichigo vive na Soul Society...

Vando aparecendo do nada: Wanda...eu sou seu pai! Ò.ó

Wanda: Não amor... já te disse, você é meu marido!

Vando: Não contrarie um Sith! Muhauhahua ù.ú

Chibi: O que te prende aqui mesmo?

Vando: Venha para o lado negro da força Wanda minha filha! òó

Wanda: Quando voltamos:D

Status da Desaparecida Wanda: Recuperada! E com mandato para Vando ficar, no mínimo, 100 Km longe dela.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É assim que nossos bravos e errantes heróis (mesmo sem fazer idéia do que tinham que buscar) completam (quase completamente) seus objetivos!

E voltam todos felizes e assim vivem: felizes.

Até o Narrador resolver contar mais uma história...

**-Fim...de novo...-**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Espero que me perdoem! Mas, resolvi fazer uma continuação, novamente, sem pedir autorização de vocês!

Qualquer reclamação pode falar comigo \o

Espero que tenham curtido a Segunda Parte (obviamente não chega aos pés da primeira, mas deu pra fazer XD)

Abraços \o


End file.
